Starlight
by Vanilla Planifolia
Summary: Haruno Sakura satu-satunya wanita yang menjabat sebagai ketua anbu di kerajaan Uchiha sekaligus satu-satunya wanita yang membuat duo Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu mencintainya/SasuSakuIta/semiM


"Sakura-chan" panggil seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 30 tahun itu dengan lumuran darah dibajunya.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sakura itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mendekati wanita yang masih berumur 40 tahun itu "Ka-Kaa-san a-aku―"

"Ssttt" wanita yang diketahui ibunya itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir ranum puteri sulungnya itu "kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena _**tak bisa menolong**_ Kaa-san, Sakura"

Gadis yang berumur 12 tahun itu membelakan matanya, dirinya semakin bersalah karena tak bisa membantu ibunya melawan sang ayah yang _**membunuh**_ ibunya karena alasan yang ia _**tak ketahui**_ "Kaa-san.."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, ia membelai pipi montok puteri sulungnya itu "tolong jaga.. Uhuk adikmu.. Sayang.." Dan setelah itu sang ibu meninggal dihadapannya.

Gadis kecil yang akan memasuki remaja itu menangis kencang "Kaa-san bangunlah! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Setelah lama mengeluarkan air mata, Sakura pun mengelap air mata yang ada dipipi tembemnya. Ia pun menatap langit gelap dengan tatapan kosong namun ada kebencian didalam mata emarldnya "Kaa-san aku berjanji akan menjaga Shion, dan aku berjanji _**akan membunuh **_Tou-san!"

Gadis cantik itu berdiri, lalu mendekati adiknya yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur "aku berjanji! Dan _**takkan ada yang bisa menghalangiku**_!"

**.**

**.**

**Azu-SasuSaku present :**

**.**

_**Starlight**_

_**.**_

**AU, OOC, Typo, EYD, Kingdom setting.**

**.**

_**SasuSakuIta**_

_**.**_

**T+ **

**.**

_**Enjoy reading and don't like don't read guys.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**8 years later...**_

"Sakura-nee bangunlah, bukankah sekarang hari penobatanmu sebagai ketua anbu?"

Sakura yang mendengar dirinya akan dinobatkan itu langsung terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya lalu menatap sang adik dengan raut kebahagiaan "Shi-shion! Aku tak menyangka hari ini a-aku akan dinobatkan sebagai ketua a-anbu!" Mata _emarld_ nya yang indah itu terlihat berbinar senang.

Shion mengangguk "um! Nee-san memang kakakku yang paling hebat!" Shion langsung memeluk badan ideal Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat itupun hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu "tentu, itu berkat kau adikku yang manis" ucapan Sakura membuat kedua pipinya memerah .

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shion memelas "err Shion.. bisakah kau mempersiapkan perlengkapannya?"

Shion mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum "tentu, nee-san mandilah dulu" dan diberi anggukan oleh Sakura sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Kau terlihat cantik dan kuat, Nee-san" puji Shion melihat penampilan Sakura yang terlihat lebih dari sebelumnya, Sakura pun terkekeh "aku lebih senang dipuji kuat dibandingkan cantik, Shion"

Shion memanyunkan bibirnya kesal "aku tadi sudah bilang dengan kata 'kuat'nya kan?"

Gadis cantik berumur 20 tahun itu mengibaskan tangannya "ya kau sudah mengucapkannya" seakan teringat sesuatu raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah serius "―tapi Shion kakak ada pesan untukmu"

Shion yang mendengar suara kakaknya yang serius itu menatapnya dengan serius "nani?"

Menutup mata dan menghela nafas sebentar, Sakura kembali menatap adiknya yang masih berumur 18 tahun itu "kakak pasti akan jarang pulang dan kakak ingin kau hati-hati dirumah. Mungkin ini sulit, tapi jagalah kesehatanmu imotou. Kakak tau _**penyakit**_mu sudah tak bisa disembuhkan tapi kau masih bisa untuk mencegah penyakit sialan itu untuk tidak terlalu berkembang―"

"―janganlah terlalu kelelahan dan jangan bekerja! Ingat, kakak pasti akan selalu memberimu uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-harimu!"

Shion yang mendengar pesan yang sangat panjang namun penuh perhatian itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengancungkan jempolnya "siap! Kaichou!"

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihatnya "baguslah, dan―"

TOK.. TOK..

Perkataannya terpotong oleh suara pintu rumahnya yang diketuk "permisi, ano Sakura-san anda dipanggil untuk penobatan sebagai ketua anbu"

"Seben―" sekali lagi perkataannya terpotong tapi bukan karena pengetuk pintu tapi karena jari telunjuk sang adik yang menempel dibibirnya "ssstt.. Nee-san aku sudah tahu pesan-pesan nee-san.. Dan yang paling kuingati adalah '_**jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki**_'"

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar adiknya yang tahu pesan-pesannya "baiklah kakak pergi dulu, kau beristirahatlah"

"Um, nee-san ingat jangan terlalu kelelahan! Dan jangan lupa kau adalah **WANITA PERTAMA **yang** MENJADI KETUA ANBU**" Shion menekankan kata-katanya membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan dan diberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Jaa ne, Shion" dan pintu pun tertutup menandakan Sakura telah pergi.

Shion berlari dan sedikit membuka tirai jendela rumahnya untuk melihat kepergian kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu "hati-hati dan semoga kau berhasil nee-san.. Tuhan memberkatimu" ucapnya tulus dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata _violet_nya.

.

.

"Hari ini pada tanggal 21 agustus tahun 19xx akan diadakannya penobatan ketua anbu yang telah terpilih dan mengumumkan masyarakat Konoha yang terpilih menjadi anbu" ucap Uzumaki Naruto juru bicara sekaligus tangan kanan dari pangeran bungsu Uchiha.

Uzumaki Naruto pria berumur 22 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya melihat para hadirin yang terdiri dari para anggota anbu, petinggi-petinggi Konoha, para menteri, para petinggi negara Hi, raja, dan pangeran. Naruto menatap miris raja dan pangeran karena mereka berdua sudah tak memiliki ayah dan ibu, jika saja masih ada ayah dan ibu dari sahabatnya mungkin saja sahabatnya yang pangeran itu dan kakak dari sahabatnya yang raja itu akan lengkap dan baha― 'apa yang kupikirkan, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!' Batinnya jengkel terhadap dirinya sendiri yang memikirkan hal yang bisa diurusinya nanti.

"Err baiklah, etto yang pertama penobatan ketua anbu. Diperintahkan untuk mantan ketua anbu dan ketua anbu yang terpilih maju ke depan"

Datanglah pria berbadan kekar dengan codet diwajahnya yang diketahui bernama Ibiki itu bersama gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang kita ketahui pemeran utama cerita ini.

Naruto yang melihat ketua anbu yang terpilih itu menganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya, tidak bukan hanya Naruto tetapi semua orang yang ada diruang kerajaan. Mereka semua tidak menyangka jika yang terpilih menjadi ketua anbu adalah perempuan secara dari dulu biasanya para pria karena pria lebih kuat dibanding wanita.

Naruto menyengir lebar untuk menutupi ketidak percayaannya "err, nona? Benarkah anda yang menjadi ketua anbu?"

Sakura yang merasa dipandang rendah itu menatap dingin mata sapphire Naruto "hn" ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan tanpa diduga dirinya meninju keras― sangat keras perut anak dari bangsawan Uzumaki.

Para hadirin termasuk raja dan pangeran terkejut melihat kelakuan dari Sakura yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua anbu "kau meremehkanku?" Tanyanya dingin.

"I-ittai" Naruto merintih kesakitan namun setelah merintih, pemuda yang dikenal _hyperactive_ itu memandang Sakura takjub seolah-olah Haruno Sakura adalah manusia yang _**dapat melakukan apapun**_ "nona err―" Naruto melihat lagi kertas yang dibawanya untuk juru bicara "nona Haruno, kau sungguh hebat!" Mata _sapphire_ Naruto berbinar dan ia langsung berdiri menghalau kesakitannya diarea perut "aku tidak menyangka dapat melihat wanita tomboy sepertimu nona! Kau luar biasa! _**Kau berbeda dari wanita-wanita lain**_ nona! Apa kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Ocehan dan pertanyaan dari putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina itu membuat para hadirin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sekaligus penasaran termasuk raja dan pangeran yang sepertinya tertarik kepada gadis cantik berambut aneh ini.

Tarik nafas - buang nafas, Sakura menatap Naruto datar "hn, mungkin karena _**aku membenci pria makanya aku bisa seperti ini**_"

Naruto semakin tertarik dengan gadis cantik yang sekarang akan menjadi ketua anbu ini "mengapa kau membenci pria, Haruno-san?"

Sakura terdiam diberi pertanyaan seperti itu membuat para hadirin semakin penasaran dengannya.

"Privasi" singkat, padat, dan jelas membuat semua yang ada dikerajaan itu menghela nafas kecewa.

Naruto yang sebenarnya kecewa itu masih ingin menyelidiki dan belum menyerah "kau benci lelaki, apa mungkin kau pernah diperkosa? Atau disiksa? Atau dilecehkan? Atau―" mulut Naruto langsung ditutupi oleh jemari Sakura, Sakura menatap tajam Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang sedikit bergidik "ini privasiku tuan! Janganlah membuang-buang waktu karena rasa penasaranmu yang tinggi itu" dan Sakura pun melepaskan jemarinya dari bibir seksi Uzumaki Naruto yang kini sedang bergidik ngeri karena tatapan tajam emarld walaupun tak terlalu menakutkan. Tapi tetap menakutkan bagi Naruto karena pertama kalinya wanita menatap tajam dirinya. Ups! Jangan lupakan Uzumaki Kushina yang selalu menatap tajam dirinya jika mengompol dikasur miliknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang yang memiliki mata onyx yang sama itu tersenyum tipis melihat gadis cantik yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya.

.

.

"Teme! Apa kau tahu? Arghh kau pasti taukan?! Gadis gulali yang sekarang menjadi ketua anbu itu sangat sangat sangat sangat mengerikan! Dia menatapku tajam! Oughh! Menakutkann.." Ucapan dramatis Naruto diabaikan oleh pemuda tampan dengan rambut emo yang kita ketahui Uchiha Sasuke pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha itu.

Merasa diabaikan oleh sahabat kecilnya itu, Naruto langsung berpindah kepada Sai yang juga sahabat kecilnya "Sai! Kau juga tahukan?"

Sai tersenyum― lebih tepatnya senyuman palsu "sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, tapi setelah dikasih tahu aku menjadi tahu, Naruto-kun" dengan innocentnya ia berkata seperti itu membuat Naruto geram "arghh, mengapa aku harus mempunya dua sahabat bodoh kami-sama?" Dengan lebaynya tangan kanan dari pangeran tampan ini berkata.

"Sudahlah dobe, kau yang terlalu bodoh karena ingin bersahabat dengan kami" perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto naik pitam namun ia tahan dan memilih untuk mengalah "terserahmulah teme"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis karena melihat Naruto akhirnya berhenti mengoceh "tapi dobe.."

Naruto yang mendengar nick name nya dipanggil itu menatap kearah sumber suara "apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja _**gadis yang tadi itu sangat unik**_" Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya suka tantangan itu sepertinya tertarik dengan Sakura "mungkin aku tertarik" ucapnya kalem.

"UAPAA? Teme tertarik dengan gadis?! Oh tidak ini keajaiban dunia! Arigatou Kami-sama sudah membuka mata hati sahabatku yang aneh ini" dengan lebaynya Naruto berkata seperti itu membuat Sasuke memutar mata onyx nya bosan sedangkan Sai tersenyum tipis― entah mengapa "baguslah Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau bisa memperjuangkan gadis itu"

"Hn"

.

.

"Sakura-sama, ini kamar barumu, semoga kau nyaman dengan kamarnya" ucap seorang anbu muda kepada Sakura yang kini telah sah menjadi ketua anbu.

Sakura mengangguk namun sebelum masuk ke kamar barunya ia berhenti sebentar "namamu Konohamaru, eh? Panggilah aku dengan sebutan Kaichou saja dan tidak usah memakai suffix-sama karena itu kedengarannya lebih tua"

Pemuda tampan yang masih berumur 16 tahun itu terperengah melihat pemimpin barunya yang sederhana dan tidak sombong itu "ba-baik! Sa― eh Kaichou! Sa-saya permisi dulu!" Setelah itu Konohamaru pun pergi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sangat tipis, ia memasuki kamar barunya yang bernuansa hijau. Dikamarnya terdapat satu futon, satu meja kecil, satu lemari, dan satu radio kecil. Lumayanlah untuk sekedar istirahat namun Sakura tak mementingkan hal itu.

Yang Sakura pentingkan adalah _**kesehatan**_ Shion yang memang sejak kecil Shion mempunyai penyakit membuat Sakura harus memberinya perhatian lebih. Sungguh Sakura sangat menyayangi Shion karena Shion lah _**satu-satunya keluarganya**_. Dan dirinya berjanji akan terus melindungi adiknya walaupun sekarang mereka tidak bisa serumah dan tidak bisa berkeluh kesah "Shion bertahanlah! Aku berjanji akan membunuh _**sampah itu**_!" Dan emarld nya pun penuh kebencian karena mengingat kejadian dulu.

.

.

"Ano, Itachi-sama.. Pein-sama pemimpin dari desa Amegakure ingin anda untuk bekerja sama dibidang perindustrian. Konohagakure dan Amegakure akan saling untung jika bekerja sama dibidang perindustrian karena pengolahan air disana sangatlah terjamin dan pengolahan gandum disini juga sangat terjamin. Persediaan air di desa kita sangatlah terbatas karena akhir-akhir ini hujan jarang turun, dan persediaan gandum disana juga sangatlah terbatas karena panas yang sangat jarang ada.. Jadi menurut anda bagaimana, Itachi-sama? Anda Setuju atau tidak?"

Itachi, seseorang yang menjabat sebagai raja Uchiha yang tampan dan masih berumur 27 tahun itu sepertinya tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari tangan kanannya Akasuna Sasori pria tampan berumur 25 tahun dengan wajah baby face itu.

Sasori yang merasa tidak direspon oleh rajanya itu menatap heran wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang terlihat melamun― entah apa itu dan jangan lupakan senyuman tipis yang bisa membuat para wanita pingsan namun membuat bulu kuduk Sasori merinding karena tak biasanya Itachi seperti ini.

"Err, ano Itachi-sama?" Sasori mengibaskan jemarinya didepan wajah Itachi.

Itachi yang sepertinya sadar itu langsung mengedipkan mata onyxnya "hm, ada apa Sasori?" Ia bertanya seperti orang bodoh membuat wajah imut Sasori jengkel karena penjelasannya yang tadi ia jelaskan dengan super panjang tak didengar oleh tuan sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu "hah.. Intinya kau akan bekerja sama dengan sahabat kita dulu, Pein? Kita akan saling untung jika bekerja sama dengannya"

Sekali lagi Itachi sang raja Uchiha tidak mendengarkan ucapan Akasuna Sasori yang membuat cucu dari Akasuna Chiyo itu sangat jengkel dan ingin mencakar wajah Itachi yang sudah ada dua keriput yang tertera dipipi tirusnya.

Sasori menyubit keras pipi tirus kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu yang membuat Itachi meringis kesakitan karena cubitan maut itu "kau ini kenapa?" Bentakan dari Uchiha Itachi tak membuat Sasori gentar.

Sasori menyerngit alisnya lalu melipat kedua lengannya didada six pack nya "kau yang kenapa Itachi.. Ada masalah?" Tanyanya agak penasaran.

Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan tentang dirinya itu hanya terdiam karena ia tak tahu mengapa ia memikirkan gadis itu "hn, entahlah"

Sasori menghela nafas lalu menatap tajam onyx Itachi "sebaiknya kau jangan mencampurkan masalah hidupmu dengan kerajaan Itachi.. Jangan sampai kita _**kalah lagi**_ dengan Sunagakure hanya karena masalah hidupmu itu"

Itachi menundukkan kepalana 'mungkin _**itu**_ kuurusi saat aku ada waktu luang' pikirnya mantap. Pria tampan yang bergelar raja itu mengangguk kecil lalu menatap Sasori datar "hn, baiklah"

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Err maaf ya kalo fic nya jelek aneh dll soalnya aku gak bisa bikin fic jaman dlu._ tapi aku dengan egoisnyaaa pengen bikin fic jaman dlu mwehehe:3

Ini setting kerajaannya dri pikiran aku sumpah males bngt klo ngebaca buku jaman dulu hehe. Dan abaikan judulnya yg aku copas dari lagu Taylor swift hehe:3. Ohya Anggap aja anbu itu kaya militer (?) Jelasin aja dlu ya biar kalian pada ngerti hehe. Kerajaannya Uchiha, Itachi raja Sasuke pangeran. bangsawan2 nya mah bnyk kaya Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, dll. Menteri-menterinya Minato, Inoichi, Hiashi dll. Terus Naruto kerjanya sebagai tangan kanan Sasuke, Sasori sebagai tangan kanannya Itachi, Shikamaru sebagai otak dari desa Konoha, Sai (disini Sai Uchiha) sebagai panglima kerjaan Uchiha. Terus kalo ceweknya mah disini kalo bangsawan dibolehin buat kerja sebagai medis sama bikin makanan (aneh). Ketua medisnya Tsunade, asistennya Shizune, dan wakil ketuanya Ino. Terus kalo buat makanan mah ketuanya Hinata tugasnya bikin makanan buat keluarga raja (kalo gak salah kaya di drama korea janggeum) trus disini juga ada dayang2nya, buat cowo mah dayangnya cowo jg sebaliknya:3.

Udah ya segitu dulu hehe, kalo masih ada yang gak ngerti tinggal tanya aja mwehehe gausah malu:3.

Ohya kalo ada kesamaan jangan sungkan berbicara yesh? terus kalo setting kerajaannya ada yg salah kasih tau yesh?

Hehe:3

Lemon gaada yesh, mungkin lime aja cukup mwehehe:3 #denganmukasokinnocent:3

Review yesh?:3


End file.
